Conventional burning bars which are used on land are generally made from large diameter pipe or tubing which is used to contain the plurality of elongated rods or wires to make up a mass of oxidizable metal. Oxygen is conducted down a tube to the end of the rod where combustion is initiated to produce a flame which is directed at a structural material, e.g. concrete, for cutting or piercing. The prior art is to exothermic cutting electrodes is adequately described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,209 and 4,437,691 the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference. In addition U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,665 discloses and claims a self-contained exothermic cutting system which includes a specialized torch or electrode holder. The torch or electrode holder is adapted to grip an exothermic electrode and to conduct electrical current to the electrode as well as the source of oxidizing fluid (e.g. oxygen). One particular type of exothermic torch is disclosed in U.S. patent application No. 636,524 filed Aug. 1, 1984 relating to a design for a "Torch for Exothermic Cutting Electrodes." U.S. patent application No. 636,531 filed Aug. 1, 1984 relating to a design for a "Striker for Exothermic Cutting Electrodes" is representative of a device which can be used in conjunction with the torch and a source of current for initiating the exothermic reaction. A complete line of exothermic cutting equipment is available from the Arcair Company of Lancaster, Ohio.
Conventional oxy-fuel cutting and welding torches are in common use throughout the United States. The torch is a ready means for delivering cutting oxygen through a tip which includes means to preheat the work being cut so that cutting can take place by means of the heat and the large volume of oxygen directed at the workpiece. Conventional oxy-fuel torches cannot readily be adapted for exothermic cutting using only a mass of oxidizable metal and oxygen.